My Little Bride
by Baby Choco
Summary: Oh.. tidak, ia semakin mendekat. Kami-sama tolong aku./"Kau juga mesum, di sekitar sini tak ada debu Yamanaka-chan."/"aku selalu merasa de javύ saat bertemu dengannya. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. " Chappy 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ItaIno.**

Age

Itachi : 15 tahun

Ino : 4 tahun

**WARNING :** **Many typo(s),** **AU, Maybe OOC,** **Don't like don't read.**

"Hiks.. hiks.. " Aku mendengar suara isak tangis saat tengah beristirahat sejenak di taman, tapi dimana ?

Aku berjalan ke arah semak-semak taman, dan mendapati seorang adik kecil yang tengah menangis sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kaa-_chan_.. sakit .. " dia terus menangis tanpa menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah taman lagi, mencoba memamstikan ada seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang panik mencari anaknya, tapi.. **nihil**. Akhirnya, karena kasian aku mencoba menyapa adik itu "Halo adik, kaki kamu kenapa ?" Tanya ku mencoba ramah.

Dia terkesiap sesaat dan mulai menangis lagi "Ta-tadi aku mengejal kupu-kupu kesini,tapi waktu aku mau tangkap, kupu-kupunya Kabul Nii-chan." jawab adik itu sambil sedikit terisak.

"Nama kamu siapa ?"

"Ummm… namaku _Plincess._" katanya sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang tertata rapi.

"Ini, Nii-_chan_ kasi permen, '_Princess_'-_chan_ tunggu disini dulu ya , Nii-_chan_ mau beli Plester dulu," kataku sambil mengeluarkan _lollipop_ dari saku celanaku.

"_Aligatogozaimasu_ Nii-_chan,_" kata adik itu sambil tersenyum manis, semanis rasa lollipop itu. Tak terasa wajahku rasanya menghangat karena melihat senyum adik itu. Terasa berlebihan huh ? tapi itulah kenyataanya.

Aku berlari ke Mini Market 24 jam yang terletak di seberang jalan. Saat aku kembali aku tak menemukan adik yang bernama '_Princess_' itu di semak-samak.

**Aku panik.**

"_Princess.. Princess.. _" aku berteriak mengelilingi taman sambil mencari sosok anak kecil berambut _blonde_ dengan mata _Aquamarine_nya, tapi nihil.

Sampai..

.

.

"Nii-_chan_, disini." kulihat adik duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan _lollipop_ yang ku berikan tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa langsung ku berlari ke arahnya.

"Huh, kau kemana saja ha ?" kataku sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Hehe.. abis tadi di semak ga enak, jadinya aku kesini, lukaku masih sakit Nii," katanya sambil menujukkan lututnya yang mulai berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Sini Nii-_chan_ obatin dulu," kataku sambil mulai mengobati lukanya.

Pertama aku menggunakan air mineral yang ku beli untuk membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel pada luka adik itu, yang membuat ia menjerit sangat keras.

"HUUUAA, Nii-_chan_.. pelih."

"Tahan sebentar ya Princess-_chan_, ini Nii-_chan_ kasi permen satu lagi," kataku sambil mengeluarkan permen _lollipop_ yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Wow.. aligato Nii-_chan._ "

Setelah itu aku mulai mengolesi obat merah pada lukanya, dia terlihat tidak kesakitan, mungkin karena sedang keasyikkan makan _lollipop_. Yang terakhir aku menempelkan plester bergambar boneka beruang warna putih pada lukanya. Dan selesai. Ternyata ada gunanya aku memperhatikan Kaa-_san_ yang selalu mengobatiku ketika sakit.

"_Aligato_ Nii-_chan_, nama Nii-_chan_ siapa ?"

"Umm.. kalau nama adik _Princess_, nama Nii-_chan 'Prince_'," kataku sambil tertawa

Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari kursi dan langsung memelukku

"Kata Kaa-_chan_, _Plincess _itu nanti kalo udah becal nikahnya sama _Plince_, jadi nanti kalo udah becal _Plince_ harus menikah sama _Plincess _ya ?" katanya sambil nyengir, aku yang mendengar kata-katanya hanya bisa melongo _'hei.. hei.. seharusnya anak sekecil ini belum boleh dibacakan dongeng yang seperti itu' ._

"He-he uum.. iya iya . Besok kalo sudah besar kita akan menikah .Umur kamu berapa ?" kataku coba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kata Kaa-_chan_, umulku segini," katanya sambil menujukkan empat jarinya.

"_Pig_, telnyata kau disini. Obaa-_chan_ capek cali'in kamu tau." terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah kami dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hehe .. maap Cakula-_chan_, tadi aku luka, telus di tolong sama _Plince,_" kata adik itu sambil menujuk ke arahku.

"Uuummm… sekarang '_Princess_'-_chan_ udah ada temannya, _Prince_ pulang dulu ya," kataku sambl melihat jam tanganku yang menujukkan pukul enam sore.

"Jaa Nii-_chan._ "

"Jaa."

Saat aku sampai di luar taman, aku belum sepenuhnya pergi, aku menunggu adik itu pergi dulu bersama temannya.

"Ino, kok Nii-_chan_ yang tadi itu aneh sih ?" kata temannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Eh, aneh kenapa Cakula-_chan_ ?"

"Kok cowok lambutnya panjang di iket catu sih, telus matanya warnanya item banget. IIhh.. celem."

"Bukannya Nii-_chan_nya Hinata-_chan_ juga lambutnya panjang ?"

"Uuumm.. iya juga sih. Ayo pulang ntal kita di malah Baa-_chan,_" kata temannya sambil menarik tangan adik itu keluar taman.

_**Ooohh.. namanya Ino.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 years later..<strong>_

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan, ketika kurasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kecil kamarku.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamar tidurku. Kulihat wajahku di depan cermin. Terlihat rambut _blonde _ku yang terlihat berantakan, dan yang paling terlihat adalah mataku yang sembab dan merah akibat kelelelan menangis semalaman.

**Flashback :**

Aku dan Sakura berencana untuk pergi Mall hari ini, untuk berburu baju keluaran terbaru.

"_Pig_, kau siap ?" kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit jengkel ketika aku masih sibuk berdandan dalam kamar mandi untuk menata kembali _Make-up_ ku yang sedikit belepotan.

"Ya, aku datang **Pink,**" Kataku sambil menekan pada kata **pink.**

Kami langsung masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sakura yang terparkir rapi di pintu depan rumahku.

Terdengar lagu dari Owl City yang berjudul The Bird and the Worm yang mengalun lembut di dalam mobil. Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam dengan di dominasi oleh suara dengkur kecil, hingga …

"_Pig_, bangun !" kata Sakura sambil berteriak tepat di telingaku samba mengguncang-guncang badanku.

"Umm .. aku dimana ?" kataku sambil setengah terpejam.

"Kita kan ke Mall, ayo," kata Sakura sambl menyeret lenganku dari area parkir.

Saat kami sampai di butik langganan kami, aku melihat sesosok lelaki yang familiar di mataku sedang memilih-milih baju dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang terus bergelayut manja di lengannya. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke arah sosok itu tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah tenggelam dalam baju-baju merek ternama.

"SAI." pekikku ketika sampai pada kedua sosok itu.

"Sai, wanita itu siapa ?" kata wanita sambil terus bergelayut manja di lengan Sai, **kekasihku.**

"Maaf,tapi aku tidak mengenalmu nona," kata Sai sambil sambil tersenyum, senyum palsu yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping keeping. Berlebihan ? tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku pacarnya Sai," kataku jengkel sambil men_deathglare_ wanita berambut merah itu.

"Sai, apa itu benar ?" kata wanita itu sambil melepaskan dirinya pada lengan Sai disertai setetes air mata.

"Tentu saja hanya ada kau Karin, lagipula tadi kan aku sudah bilang tidak mengenal nona ini." balas Sai sambil menoel dagu gadis yang baru saja ku ketahui bernama Karin.

PLAAAAAK

"Kau … brengsek," kataku sambil berlari dan menyeka air mataku yang sudah membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipiku. Berlari tanpa arah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berburu baju sendiri.

BRAAAAK..

Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seorang pria yang berjalan sendiri sambil menjinjing dua kantong belanja yang kelihatan berat.

"Gomenasai," kataku sambil membungkuk 90o.

"Aah .. tidak masalah," kata orang itu sambil memungut belanjaannya yang berserakan di lantai Mall. Karena merasa tak enak hati aku membantunya mengambil belajaan yang berceceran itu. Setelah selesai memungut belajaan kamipun berdiri. Saat melihat pria itu aku hanya bisa terpaku.

dia mengingatkanku, _pada sosok __**Prince.. **_

**End of Flashback.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo typonya masih banyak bertebaran, karena aku masih <em>newbie.<em>

Mohon bantuannya buat para Senpai-senpai dinisi #bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ItaIno.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, **Sedikit** Humor **(?)

Age

Itachi : 28 tahun

Ino : 17 tahun

Deidara : 28 tahun

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto :17 tahun

**WARNING :** **Many typo(s),** **AU, Maybe OOC,** **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

"Gomenasai,"

"Aah .. tidak masalah," kataku sambil memungut belajaanku yang berceceran di lantai _Mall_, dia juga ikut merunduk untuk membantu memungut belajaanku. Pada saat kami berdiri, aku melihat ia hanya berdiri tegak seperti patung hidup. _Apa karena ia pikir aku seorang wanita bersuara pria ? Hey!, aku laki-laki tulen._

"Nona .. Nona.. " kataku sambil mengibaskan telapak tanganku di depan wajahnya, tapi ia masih belum bergeming.

"Eh-eh umm.. gomenasai," katanya sekali lagi dan langsung berlari pergi. _Hey! kukira wajahku tak begitu menakutkan, tapi kenapa dia malah lari._

_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<br>__**Kisame calling**_

Suara telepon genggamku yang berbunyi membuatku tersadar, melihat nama yang tertera di layar telepon aku langsung terseyum tanpa sadar._ Hey! Bukan karena aku homo, tapi karena aku tahu aku akan mendapatkan kabar baik dari orang kepercayaanku ini._

"Hallo, kau sudah tau namanya lengkapnya ? " kataku langsung _to the point_

"Haha, santai saja bos. Apa tidak ada tugas yang lebih sulit lagi, sehingga kau ingin akau mencarikan seorang gadis bernama Ino, dengan rambut pirang dan mata _Aquamarine_."

"Kau.. "

"_Calm down_ sob, Namanya Yamanaka Ino."

Aku langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Tebakanku benar kan ? Kisame akan membawa kabar baik.

_Ne, tunggu aku** 'Princess'** Yamanaka.._

* * *

><p><strong>Ino POV<strong>

Aku langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Aku langsung berpakaian menggunakan seragam sailor dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hijau toska. Setelah berpakaian langsung ku sambar tas ranselku yang berwarna ungu tapi sebelum turun aku mengunakan _make-up_ tipis untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang sembab akibat kejadian kemarin.  
>Tapi sebelum turun, aku merasa ada yang kurang..<p>

Aah.. bodohnya.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, putri dari Yamanaka Inochi dan Yamanaka Misaki, kedua orang tuaku mengelola perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang wewangian selama hampir 20 tahun lamanya. Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang cantik, namanya Yamanaka Deidara, yang sekarang juga ikut ambil andil dalam perusahaan keluarga kami. Aku seorang gadis yang berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini bersekolah di Konoha High School. Belum puas ? nanti kita lanjutkan karena sepertinya aku sudah terlambat ke Sekolah. Byee…

"Ohayo Ino-_chan,_" sapa Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_, ketika aku sampai di meja makan.

"Ohayo Tou-_san_, Ohayo Kaa-_san,_" kataku mencoba terseyum, ya senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita akan kedatangan tamu, jadi kau jangan pulang terlambat."

"Ha'i Tou-_san._"

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat ke Sekolah bersama Tou-_san_. Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak membawa mobil seperti teman-temanku ? jawabannya karena aku masih ingin di manja oleh Tou-_san_. _Kekeke ~_

* * *

><p>Di sekolah hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasanya kecuali kedatangan seorang murid baru yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. <em>Kya~ dia sangat keren. <em>Itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya. Dia memiliki rambut _raven_ yang berwarna _dark blue_ yang mencuat ke belakang, serta mata _onyx_nya yang seolah menghipnotis semua pasang mata di kelas agar terus menatapnya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kantin sekolah sambil menunggu Sakura mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan bersama si Dobe kesayangannya. Sambil menunggu Sakura datang, aku memainkan _handphone_ flip silverku yang berada dalam saku rok. Aku membuka menu _gallery_, dalam folder yang bertuliskan **SI** aku melihat foto-fotoku bersama Sai saat masih pacaran. Salah satu foto memperlihatkan Sai merangkul pundakku sambil terseyum ke arah kamera. Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas, hatiku sakit. Aku langsung menekan tombol _delete_ pada folder itu.

"Dor."

"…"

"Hey, kau kenapa Pig ? masih mikirin si brengsek itu ?" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang bahuku pelan.

"Hey, tentu saja tidak !" balasku sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku.

_But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>Now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<em>  
><em><strong>Dei-chan calling<strong>_

"Cepat keluar, aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 2 jam tahu."

"Iya, aku segera keluar Nii-_chan_ sayang," kataku sambil tertawa, memang aku senggaja membiarkannya menunggu sampai 2 jam karena aku ingin balas dendam karena kemarin Dei-_nii_ membiarkanku menunggu sampai 3 jam. _Kekeke~_

"Pink, aku duluan ya."

"Yah, padahal aku baru saja mau pesan minum."

"Tenang aja, tuh si pangeran berkudanya sudah siap nemenin," katku sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kananku ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami sambil terseyum lebar.

"Yasudah, jaa Sakura-_chan_," kataku sambil berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah. Yang sudah bisa dipastikan disana ada Dei-_nii_ yang mukanya di tekuk gara-gara menungguku selama 2 jam.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan aku diomeli habis habisan oleh Dei-<em>nii<em> karena terlambat keluar, karena Tou-_san_ sudah mengingatkan untuk jangan pulang terlambat.

"Nii-_chan_, siapa tamu yang akan datang ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Pig-_chan_."

"Hei ! berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu." kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Sebal.

"Tapi, aku mendengar Tou-_san_ menyebutkan marga Uchiha saat sedang berbincang dengan tamu itu via telepon."

"Umm.. Uchiha.. Uchiha.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya ?" aku mulai memeras kepalaku untuk mengingat dimana aku mendengar nama itu. Setelah berfikir cukup lama aku menyerah.

"Hah, aku menyerah. Siapapun Uchiha-Uchiha itu aku tidak perduli," kataku sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang bercat warna violet, warna kesukaanku. Aku langsung melempar tasku ke atas tempat tidur, dan menggambil handuk dari dalam lemari dan langsung menuju kamar mandii.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas lutut, dan langsung mencari pakaian yang cocok di dalam lemari. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada gaun _cream_ polos dengan aksen sederhana. Setelah berpakaian aku memakai _make-up_ tipis agar wajahku terlihat lebih cantik, tak lupa pula bando berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ku pakai.

"Ino-_chan_, ayo turun."

"Ha'i," kataku, sambil membetulkan posisi bandoku yang sedikit miring.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu aku langsung mengambil tempat di antara Kaa-_san_ dan Dei-_nii_, sedangkan Tou-_san_ duduk bersebrangan denganku. Dari wajah Tou-san, terlihat bahwa ia akan menyamapaikan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Sebelum tamunya datang, kami akan memberitahukan sesuatu. Kami harap .."

"**Harus**, Misaki. Bukan **harap**. Biar aku yang bicara. Ino, kau akan dijodohkan dengan cucu dari pemimpin Uchiha corp. Tou-san melakukan ini karena menurut Tou-_san_ ini yang terbaik untukmu."

"AP-.."

" Maaf kami terlambat." di depan pintu sudah ada seorang kakek yang didorong menggunakn kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap, matanya yang tajam, serta garis wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas, Ah jangan lupakan dua garis _vertikal_ di kedua sisi wajahnya yang memunculkan kesan '**tua**' padanya. Aku tebak ia adalah cucu kakek itu. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ?._

"..A." kepalaku serasa berputar. Masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Tou-_san._ Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat mendengar pernyataan Tou-_san_.

"Ah.. tidak masalah, kami baru saja berkumpul." Tou-_san_ berdiri sambil mempersilahkan cucu kakek itu untuk duduk.

Di ruang tamu, aku memilih berdiam diri sambil mendengar obrolan dari orang-orang dewasa ini, karena mereka hanya membicaran masalah bisnis. _Saham naiklah, harga saham turunlah, tukar Dollar turun, biaya ekspor naik, dan sebagainya._

Sedangkan di sebelahku tampak Dei-_nii_ yang mengobrol akrab dengan cucu kakek itu, atau yang lebih pantas ku sebut 'Ji-_san_'. Aku baru tahu kalau ia adalah sahabat Nii-_san_ waktu di Sekolah Dasar. Sekilas aku mendengar Dei-_nii_ menanyakan kehidupan Ji-_san_ itu saat masih menetap di Korea. _He ? Korea ? Apa ia pernah bertemu Choi Minho ?_ ya, saat mendengar kata-kata Korea, yang langsung tergambar di benakku adalah seorang salah satu member BoyBand kesukaanku. Aku mulai coba-coba curi pandang ke arahnya. Aku kira ia takkan sadar, tapi kali ini fikiranku meleset. Ia malah menatapku balik dengan senyum ala Om-Om _fedofil_ yang membuatku bergidik. _Kami-sama, ia menyeramkan._

Semua orang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku ? aku tak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi dengan cara mengendap-endap melalui pintu samping, yang langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang rumahku. Aku berfikir mungkin berada di taman belakang bisa membuat fikiranku lebih _relax._

Di taman belakang, aku langsung duduk di _gazebo_ yang langsung berhadapan dengan kolam ikan peliharaan Tou-_san_. Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat Ji-san itu sebelumnya ? tapi dimana ? kapan ?. Saat aku tengah melamun, Dei-_nii_ tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku bersama Jii-_san_ itu.

"Ino-chan."

"..."

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku, dan berteriak "INO-CHAN."

"APA?" tanyaku garang. Ck, buat apa ia membawa Jii-_san_ itu kemari.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada tunganmu, Pig-_chan_."

"Ck, aku tidak mau menikah dengan **Ji-san** macam dia,!" kataku dengan penekanan pada kata Jii-san.

"BHAHAHA... ppfftt." tawa Nii-_san_ mungkin akan terdengar sampai Gunung Fuji saking kencangnya.

"Pfft... Ino-chan, Aku ke dalam sebentar, ponselku tertinggal di dalam kamar."

"Cih, taktik kuno." cibirku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ji-_san_ itu. Dia masih berdiri tegak, bahunya terlihat naik beberapa centi. Dia kenapa ?

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada tunganmu, Pig-_chan_."

"Ck, aku tidak mau menikah dengan **Ji-san** macam dia,!" katanya dengan nada tajam, dan penekanan pada kata Jii-san.

35%

68%

99%

_Complete._

**_JDERRR..._**

_Ji-san ?. Ayolah, aku masih terlalu muda, ganteng, menawan untuk panggilan kuno macam itu._

"Hei, kau kira aku mau menikah dengan anak ingusan seperti kau, ha ?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil anak ingusan ha?" katamu mencoba menggelak. Tapi itu membuatku menyeringai. Kau tahu, Uchiha akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Meski aku harus berbohong padamu sekalipun **Princess-_chan_**.

"Ada bukti ?" melihat dirimu yang mulai memucat membuat seringaiku bertambah lebar.

"Aku sudah pacaran tiga kali," katamu dengan nada bangga. Tapi itu belum cukup membuatku puas.

"Biar ku bantu agar kau terlihat dewasa." aku mulai maju selangkah untuk lebih mendekatkan diriku ke arahmu yang terlihat makin pucat.

1 langkah.

2 langkah.

3 langkah.

Aku sudah berada di depan wajahmu sekarang, aku mencodongkan sedikit wajahku ke arahmu. Ku lihat kau merunduk, badanmu sedikit bergetar. Ku angkat dagumu dengan perlahan. Sekarang aku dapat melihat sepasang manik _Aquamarine_ yang berkilauan depan mataku.

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikit lagi..

Dan

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>Yosh ! akhirnya chappy 2 jadi juga. Walaupun dengan typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana.<p>

**Review non-Login**

el Cierto ga login : Makasi sarannya el Cierto-san ? senpai ?. Cha bener-bener ngerasa terbantu sama reviewnya :3. Makasi udah baca ya.

Vienaru : Ini udah update. Makasi udah baca ya .

mie kriting : Usianya beda jauh ? biar kesan** little**nya lebih berasa. _kekeke~. _Makasi udah baca ya.

elflameshawol : Iyaps, yang di tabrak itu Ita-kun. Ino ga jadi bigos ? Ino lagi galau soalnya. Kan baru putus ama udah baca ya .

Sasu-pyon : Makasi udah mau merhati'in typo yang bertebarannya Sasu-san :). Makasi udah baca ya .

SakuraHime : Maaf soal yang itu #bow. Soalnya Sai sama Karin kan cuma numpang lewat aja. Jadi Cha fikir ga akan ada masalah sama couple yang satu itu. Makasi udah baca ya .

panda-chantik: Makasi. Ini udah update. Makasi udah baca ya .

Bencitypo : Makasi udah mau merhati'in typonya Bencitypo-san ? senpai ? :). Walaupun saya agak tersinggung sama udah baca ya .

cheseeappleberry gak login : Salam kenal juga #bow. Ayay kapten. ntar kalo ada flashback, Cha bakal _Italic. _Makasi udah baca ya .

vanessa yuuya : Wah, Cha juga pengen nonton filmnya #mupeng. Umurnya beda jauh ? sebenernya biar kesan** little**nya lebih berasa. _kekeke~. _Makasi udah baca ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Balesan review :**

**Puerliche** :Sekali lagi makasi :) , walaupun udah di PM tapi saya ngerasa perlu berterima kasih sekali lagi. Cha bener-bener ga nyadar nulisnya Jii-san ^^V

**el Cierto** : tambah keren? makasi *terharu. Udah update, maaf telat -V

**Yamanaka Chika gk login** : Makasi :) udah update, maaf telat –V

**vaneela** : ahaha :D, tanyakan langsung pada Itachi soalnya Cha juga takut di ameterasu *dirajam

**cheseeappleberry** : ahaha :D, Itachi lagi nangis di pangkuan Cha gara-gara ga rela di panggil Ji-san. Udah update, maaf telat –V

**Elflameshawol **: Hadiahnya? Namanya Minho dimunculin dalam fict kan? Sesame flames harus saling merebutkan MInppa. Udah update, maaf telat –V

**sasu-pyon** : Ahaha :D, Cha juga masih di bawah 17 tahun kok *toss

**mie kriting** : Fiuh~, akhirnya ada juga yang nyadar. Itu sengaja kok. udah update, maaf telat –V

**vanessa yuuya** : Oke, ayo lanjut. Maaf telat -V

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Pairing : ItaIno.**

Age

Itachi : 28 tahun

Ino : 17 tahun

**WARNING : Many typo(s), AU, Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino POV<strong>

Oh.. tidak, ia semakin mendekat. Kami-_sama_ tolong aku. Aku mulai merasakan deru nafasnya semakin mendekat.

Makin dekat…

Sangat dekat…

Dan

.

.

.

"Hei apa yang kau fikirkan? Aku menciummu? Aku tidak menyangka seorang remaja sepertimu sangat mesum." Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati wajahnya berada tak kurang dari 2cm dari wajahku. "A-aku tidak mesum."

"Terus, kenapa kau menutup mata ketika aku mendekat?" _glek_, skak mat! "Mataku kemasukan debu."

"Oh ya?" Ia menyeringai ke arahku. Kami-_sama_, ia menyeramkan. **Ralat**, ia sangat menyeramkan. Kemudian ia kembali memperpendek jarak antara kami. "Sini, biar kutiup matamu."

CUP

"Kya~ kau Ji-san mesum."

"Kau juga mesum, di sekitar sini tak ada debu Yamanaka-_chan_."

* * *

><p>Saat ini aku berada di balkon kamarku sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi sore, saat Ji-san itu mencium kelopak mataku. Biasanya seorang lelaki akan mencium bibir, tapi ia mencium kelopak mataku. Tak terasa pipiku terasa menghangat. Karena malam semakin larut, aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"WTH ? KAU AKAN MENI-hmmpph," teriakan Sakura mungkin terdengar sampai Gunung Fuji kalau Ino tak membekap mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan menjadikanmu makan malam Manda," kata Ino sambil berbisik. Tanpa menyadari Iruka-_sensei_ yang sudah berdiri di sampignya dengan tatapan horror.

"Haruno_-san,_ Yamanaka-_san_, sepulang sekolah kalian dihukum membersihkan toilet laki-laki karena kalian ribut dalam pelajaran saya."

"_Hai' sensei_," sahut mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Dan disinilah mereka. Di dalam ruangan dengan wewangian yang khas. Kamar mandi terlalu bau, Ino dan Sakura harus menggunakan masker untuk mengurai bau yang masuk ke dalam indra penciuman mereka.<p>

Kira-kira mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit di dalam untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Keringat sudah mengalir dari kening putih mereka.

"Ino, apakah pria yang akan kau nikahi tampan?" kali ini Sakura membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

Ino tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab " Tampan, tapi untuk seumuran kita ia lebih cocok dipanggil Ji-_san_."

"Terus, kenapa kau masih mau menikah dengannya Ino-_pig_?" Empat sisi siku-siku muncul dari pinggir dahi Sakura, saat mengetahui sahabat _blondie_nya ini mau menikah dengan seorang Om-Om.

"Selain karena tekanan Tou_-san_, aku selalu merasa _de javύ_ saat bertemu dengannya. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. "

"Yasudahlah, kurasa Naruto sudah menungguku di depan. Bolehkan aku pulang duluan _Princess-chan_?" Sakura tahu, sekeras apapun Ino ia akan luluh dengan panggilan _Princess-chan_. Entah siapapun yang menciptakan panggilan sayang itu, asal ia bisa pulang duluan ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

"Boleh saja, tapi sebagai gantinya besok bawakan aku _lollipop_ dengan lima rasa yang berbeda."

"_Ayay capten_! Jaa…"

"Aa."

.

.

"Hah," Ino menghela nafas setelah ditinggal sahabatnya. Masih ada satu bilik kamar mandi lagi yang ia harus bersihkan. _Semangat Ino!, tinggal satu bilik lagi._ Batinnya

Saat ia membuka bilik kamar mandi itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan sesosok lelaki yang duduk di toilet di balik majalah yang menutupi wajahnya._ Sepertinya ia tertidur_ pikir yang parahnya lagi celana laki-laki itu berada di mata kakinya.

Satu detik, Ino masih diam

Lima detik kemudian mata Ino membulat. _Kalo ada seseorang di dalam toilet tidak memakai celana berarti…_

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan Ino berhasil membangunkan orang itu, bahkan membuat orang itu terjungkir jatuh ke lantai.

"Cepat pakai celanamu," kata Ino sambil menghadap ke arah lain. Ia takut jika berbalik ia akan melihat hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Aku memakai _boxer_ tau," balas orang itu sambil mengambil menarik resleting celananya dan mencoba berdiri, tapi ia terpeleset lagi setelah menabrak ember yang berisi air.

"E-eh, Sasuke? Sini, biar aku bantu," kata Ino sambil melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya, _tapi karena tidak melihat genangan air…_

BRUKK

"…"

"…"

"KYAA!"

Itachi POV

* * *

><p>Apa itu Ino? Tapi dia bersama siapa?. Rasa penasaran membuatku melangkah mendekat ke arah gerbang sekolah.<p>

Disana terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut _blondie_ yang di ikat_ ponytale_ sedang dipapah oleh seorang anak lelaki yang tampak familiar bagiku.

Setelah cukup dekat aku mengamati mereka lagi. Itu benar Ino. Tapi pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut _raven_ berwarna _dark blue_ yang mencuat ke belakang. Eh…, bukankah tu Sasuke? Mau apa dia bersama calon istriku? Adik durhaka.

"Ayo pulang!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Ino yang berada di pundak Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pundakku.

"Heh? Ji-_san_? Buat apa kau berada disini?" kau berusaha melepaskan tanganmu yang berada di pundakku, tapi aku malah menarik pinggangmu mendekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit marah saat melihat kau bersama Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput** 'calon istriku'**." Setelah menekan pada kata 'calon istri' dan sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada Sasuke perasaanku sedikit menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku titip temanku Jii-_san_," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arahku. _Lihat saja anak itu di rumah nanti._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputku? mana Dei-_nii_?" saat ini mereka berada di dalam mobil Itachi yang melaju menuju rumah Ino melewati jalan yang sepi dan pohon-pohon yang rindang di pinggir jalannya.

"Dei sedang menjemput pacarnya. Ayolah, Nii-_san_nmu juga perlu pendamping." Ino memajukan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Itachi. ia tahu bahwa Dei akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi ia tak mengira akhirnya ia akan di acuhkan oleh Nii-_san_ kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, itu membuatmu semakin imut dimataku." Ino tak berhenti manyun, ia malah menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tambahan. Itachi yang melihat hal itu hanya terseyum geli.

"Kakimu kenapa?" hampir saja ia lupa menanyakan keadaan kaki Ino sampai-sampai ia harus dipapah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku terpeleset saat keluar kamar mandi. Kebetulan Sasuke juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki."

"Oh..., kau tahu, aku punya kabar baik." Ino mengalihakan pandangannya menghadap Itachi. "Apa itu?"

"Kita akan menikah 3 hari lagi."

"Oh..."

Tunggu dulu…

Satu detik, Ino diam.

Dua detik, Ino masih diam.

Tiga detik, mata Ino membulat, Itachi menyeringai.

"APA?"

* * *

><p>Curhatan Author<p>

Maaf , chaapy 3 Cha ga bisa update kilat karena tugas sekolah yang makin menumpuk. Karena terlalu lelah Cha berakhir di RS dengan gajenya selama seminggu.

Sekali lagi maaf ya *nyalamin satu-satu.

Ada yang udah baca 'Gombal Warning' ? Cha berencana buat** 'Gombal Warning ItaIno Ver'** ada yang mau? Pair lain juga boleh. Silahkan PM atau request langsung ;3

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
